


Satisfaction

by peternurphy



Category: The Adventures of Peregrine Pickle
Genre: 18th century writing style, Hate Sex, Look SOMEBODY had to do it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: Godfrey Gauntlet returns to the inn after dark to seek satisfaction.





	Satisfaction

Along the road leading to the Inn there was a wide and foreboding hazel tree, from which Godfrey had cut a suitable rod to strip of leaves and twigs. He held it in his right hand parallel to his riding breeches, and swung it in maltemper as he strode the hall toward Mr. Pickle's boardingroom. When he arrived at the young man's room he rapped sharply on the door, and was greeted by a yet incensed but now brooding Peregrine. Godfrey removed the switch to behind his back and declared: "I have not been satisfied as of yet."--"Satisfied, God wot!" replied Peregrine, who had spent the hours nursing the cut on his arm, "You have drawn my blood and broken my sword! What would satisfy you?"--"To chastise you, Sir," said Godfrey, revealing the switch, "In a manner befitting your actions."--"Sir," said Peregrine, taking no heed of the switch, "I still fail to see how you are not satisfied by the results of the duel."--"I would not have dared to act out my rage in such a public setting."

The soldier pushed through the doorway into the room and held the switch. "You threatened to whip me, and at first I had considered to do the very thing to you. But your actions are unbefitting of a whip, and so I have brought a hazel rod to chastise you with instead." Peregrine, at this declaration, stormed toward Godfrey and tore the branch out of his hands to break it in pieces. "You damn'd rapscallion!" cried Godfrey, and he lunged forward from his position of upright attention (in stature and indeed, under the cloth of his breeches, which remained in place) and brought Peregrine to the floor. They rolled about on the hardwood floor of the damp November and sweatted and spat into each others eyes and faces until Godfrey was able to hold Peregrine by the wrists. He lowered his hips from their strained position; upon resting his body he found Peregrine to be in a similar predicament to his own.

"You buggerer, was that your true intention?" Asked Peregrine insolently, but now with a smile spread across his face. Godfrey in his rage released Peregrine's forearm to raise a hand and slap the youth across the face; Peregrine took advantage by reaching towards Godfrey's inconvenience. --"If you are to condemn me for this, you insolent boy, you condmen yourself." -- "So I do." -- "Then I shall have to take you, Sir," stated Godfrey, and Peregrine laughed and thrust his hand through the opening towards Godfrey's prick. Godfrey could not contain himself, and struck Peregrine a second time. A red mark began to bloom on Peregrine's face; he pulled back his hand and began to lower his own trousers. --"Come, then, but I will not put myself in pain for a false gentleman as yourself."

Godfrey delivered a third slap as he undid his own breeches, and placed his prick between Peregrine's thighs. Peregrine's own prick stood short and thick, with the veins forming noticeable protusions. It was rather like a pickled cucumber, Godfrey remarked to himself, as he began to thrust forward and back and delivered more slaps and insults to the insolently laughing and bucking youth. His climax seemed near, and the first drops of seed lay at the tip of his penis. Godfrey began to increase the speed of his hips, and felt Peregrine's pickle rudely pressing against his stomach. 

Then abruptly Godfrey was shoved back from Peregrine, and grabbed by the hair and brought downwards until Peregrine's prick was in his mouth. Godfrey tasted the salt and the near bitter first drops of semen, and began to lower his teeth, but was stopped by a sharp tug from Peregrine. "I have no essential business in this county, and I shall scream and draw the attention of the innkeepers if I must," said Peregrine. Godfrey unclenched his jaw and let Peregrine bring himself to his climax inside of his mouth, the substance of which Godfrey spat onto the floor. His prick was still hard, but he was kneeling on the floor, and Peregrine had produced a blade and was beginning to thrust towards him, lobcock flopping about between his legs, and successfully drove the frusturated Godfrey from the room.


End file.
